


Bull

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Post Wrestlemania Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth can't help but be furious at the crowd for their treatment of Roman, and damn them for having Roman doubt himself. Sort of sequel to "Matter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull

He was furious. His face was set in stone, his stride backstage was fast and long and if there was one thing Seth Rollins wanted to do, it was punch a hell of a lot of fans faces in. He could vaguely hear Hunter and Stephanie calling for him but in this moment, with the fans still being insane and disrespectfully rude, he didn’t care.

Roman worked his ass off for the fans. Every single fucking day, he got better when they found something to nitpick with him. He did top rope moves, even though he didn’t want to do that shit. He got better on the mic, he did things he wasn’t fucking comfortable doing, and he even gave up a fucking championship title because Roman knew the crowds would hate him even harder.

And what do they do? Be disrespectful fuckfaces, booing his boyfriend continuously and flipping them off. He was allowed to be furious, and all he wanted to do was turn around and go back out there and give the crowd a few more DX Chops and some choice words.

Hell, he was already walking towards the entrance when he walked into a very familiar chest and was being held back, but –

“Let me go, Rome.” He snarls, fists clenched, still furious.

“Seth, no, it’s –”

“Don’t you fucking dare say it’s alright, Rome.” Seth states, eyes wide and bright with his anger, turning to face his boyfriend of a few years, “The disrespect those assholes are giving you is –” Seth starts before shaking his head and slumping against Roman.

“You’ve improved so fucking much, Rome. So fucking much. You don’t deserve to get booed like that. Not when you work so hard.” Seth sighs, looking into Roman’s eyes and knowing that his boyfriend barely believes him.

He looks around, noticing a large group surrounding them, shuffling their feet, and he scowls before pulling Roman into an empty room and slamming the door, bitterness crawling up his back like a bug he can’t reach. The room is dark, and it takes Seth a few moments to find the light switch.

When the light finally goes on, he can see the hesitancy in Roman’s face, and his heart just absolutely breaks.

“Yeah, Rome, you don’t deserve this bullshit.” Seth sighs, reaching up and kissing Roman lightly on the mouth, coaxing it open, waiting for his boyfriend to relax. It takes longer than he wants, longer than he likes before he gets the reaction he wants –

“Roman, you’re so much better than everyone out there,” He whispers while closing his eyes tightly, anger thrumming through his body, shaking his head slightly.

“You don’t deserve the boos, the mean signs, the finger being given to you – you don’t fucking des—” He’s stopped by Roman cutting him off with a kiss, rough and hard, just like their fucking mood, and as he runs his fingers through Roman’s hair, a low moan makes its way out of his mouth as Roman’s fingers make there way down to his belt.

An hour later, he’s staring at Roman who is putting his hair in a tight bun, and before he knows it, he’s grabbing Roman’s chin and making the older man look down at him.

“I love you, Rome. And fuck the haters. You have fans. They’re protecting you, somewhere out there. Ignore everything else, and just continue keeping on. They wanan continue being douches, I’ll continue giving them a DX Chop.” He finishes quietly as Roman nods, kissing him lightly.

“We should probably get out of Dean’s locker room. He ain’ gonna be too thrilled we were in here–”

“Dean can suck it.” Seth snorts, shaking his head with a grin, taking Roman’s hand and leading him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on FFnet and Tumblr.


End file.
